Whisper
by Dairi
Summary: This a story I wrote that was inspired by Evanescence's Whisper. It's from Raven's POV, just what a regular day might be like for her. I took out some stuffs here, and re-did a bit. Please read!


Hello y'all! Uhm... This is my first anything-to-do-with-Teen-Titans-type-of-fic, so, if it's really stupid, please bear with me!

Please note: I re-did the fic because of the lyrics in it. I took the lyrics out and re-did a few other things, you can read and find out what they are, if you've read it before. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and probably never will.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

And now... the fic:

Raven shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She needed more meditation, and soon. Right now, they were returning from a fight. Then...

"Hey guys, why don't we get something to eat before we head back? I'm the mood for some pizza." The green one said. The ever annoying, very much of a little pest, green shape-shifter. Everyone else seemed to agree, though Raven had other plans.

"I can't. I have something to do." The dark girl said in her usual monotone voice. She let her eyes slid half closed, then flew off, ignoring their pleadings for her to go with them. That is, until something flew in front of her.

"Raven, we all need a break. Why not come with us? What other things do you have to do?" It was the ever-so-innocent voice of Starfire. Raven sighed.

"Complicated things that I need to do on my own." She answered shortly, continuing her way around the girl. Starfire frowned, crossing her arms as she watched Raven fly away, then went back to join the others.

Raven entered her room, using her powers to close the door behind her, and lock it. She blew out a breath of air and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she opened her eyes again and walked over to her mirror and glanced at it. She wavered a frown, then walked past it and over to her stereo. She sat cross-legged on her bed and stared blankly at the wall. She had a song running through her head, one she heard Robin play a while ago...

Raven sighed and stood. Taking a quick walk around her room, she briefly wondered what the team was doing now. 'Probably having a lot more fun doing what ever they're doing without me.'

With that thought, she sat down on her bed again, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Find your center, and...' she let her mind go blank, too focused in her meditation to even realize she was hovering slightly above her bed.

She didn't know how long it had been, but she suddenly heard a lot of noise from out in the hall. She could barely make out the voices...

"What do ya think she's doing in there?" She heard a hushed whisper. It sounded like Beast Boy...

"Well, let's see, what does she also do? Hmm... Meditate, stare at the walls for a few hours, more meditation, then stare at the ceiling, maybe some sleep in there next, then meditate again." Came the response. She knew this one as Cyborg.

"Don't forget planning our demise and what other cruel tricks she can play on us." Beast Boy told him, in her mind she could see him crossing his arms over his chest as if to dare Cyborg to contradict him. Hmm...She would have to make him pay for that remark later, though, it didn't sound like a bad idea. Cyborg laughed; at this point she decided to tune them out again.

Raven cringed as someone knocked on her door. Please not those dumb-bells trying to see into her room again... They had once, but that wasn't the point. She didn't want to be annoyed right now. So, she ignored the knock and hoped who ever it was would get the message and leave.

The knock came again, louder this time. "Raven? I know you're in there... Please come to the door?" Oh no, it was the annoying green-one again. Once she opened the door, however, he would probably pull some prank on her or throw something at her. It wasn't worth it. So again, she ignored him.

"Raven! C'mon...please? I wanna talk..."

"You can talk to the door." Raven responded, gruffly. Why did he always have to be so persistent?

"All right, fine. I'll just stay here singing until it's opened." She heard him take a breath to begin.

But before he could get a word out, she hovered over and opened it.

"What?" She only slid it open enough to see half her face. She looked down at him in anger.

Beast Boy grinned, he knew that would work. "Hey, I just got this new video game, and I-"

"No." Raven cut him off, for she knew what he was going to say. Beast Boy huffed, but didn't give up.

"You're probably hungry, right? Then I could cook something!"

"I'm not eating your cooking." She said in her monotone.

"... Fine, I'll cook something else, I swear! Anything you want! Just say it and I'll cook it!" He pleaded. 'Well, I am getting a little hungry... No! Stupid betraying thoughts, leave me alone!'

"No. Unless it was yourself." Beast Boy growled at her response.

"Fine. ... I'll just go to my room now." As he walked off, a glint of happiness and a small smile appeared on her face. Though as soon as they appeared, they were gone again, replaced by an emotionless look. She pulled the door shut and leaned against it, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That...was too close. Need more meditation to control my emotions... Must not let that happen again." She mumbled to herself, going back to her bed to continue her meditation.

So...how was it? Good? Bad? So horribly bad it's not even worth reading? ... Please don't review if you think that last one. If you thought it was okay, please review so that I know! It's the only way I'll know someone actually read this! ... I'll stop typing now.


End file.
